War of Two Realms
The first Southron invasion of the North, or War of Two Realms was a continential conflict first began with the Kingsland Rebellion in Year 334, then it was escalated to a total war with the Southron League. It involved all of the known world's nations, excluding the isolated Empire Bay Company and the isolationist Kingdom of Ganderal. It was the most widespread war in the history of Terranell, with more than 10 million people serving in military or paramility units. It also marks the beginning of resurgency in the use of sorcery in warfare. The war resulted in a mass death of civillians, recording a total of more than 2 million fatalities, making it the deadliest conflict on the continent of Terranell ever since Jillan Redhead's conquest of the South. Although quite disputed, the War of Two Realms was generally said to be have began in 91 Coldwind 334, when the Kingslanders led by Tarthogas One-Eye seized the port city of Hanspan. The Kingslanders later crushed the combined forces of Andragoshi and Silwerians in 10 Lifesong 335, followed up by Taygerayd's invasion of Borderland, another disputed beginning of the War of Two Realms. From 335 to 339, the Southron League and its allies conquered much of the Silwerian and Andragoshi territories. In Year 339, the Southrons led by Taygerayd Octawin was defeated by the Silwerians in the Battle of Karvaleon, halting Southron advance into the Southron territories. After the defeat at Karvaleon, the Southrons began losing its grip on Silwerian territories seized. The Kingslanders were defeated on the Parthorlic Terrace and later were pushed out by the Andragoshi as well. In Year 344, Legate Erideon launched counter-offensive on the South, conquering much of the south while installing Ansul Ahkaddin as the new thagnor of Ashrone, giving him access to Silwerian technologies. In Year 347, Legate Erideon launched attack on Breakspear Isles, defeating the Order of the Darkened Sun but his army was heavily damaged in Battle of Blackcrown, after which he had no more strength to take Darkstar. In Year 348, Legate Erideon returned to Silweria, declaring Silwerian victory over the south. 'Background' In Year 328, Abeouron of Order of the Darkened Sun sent out emissaries to contact the Southron thagnors to reach an agreement. Abeouron proposed the creation of a League between all the major Southron factions, in order to better organise the South, halting all ongoing conflicts and increases development. The idea was first rejected by all the thagnors except for Salhaf Ahkaddin of Ashrone, but after Abeouron made a visit to the Zhuvarok of Quaffe, the thagnors agreed to call for a summit at Thagnors' Hill in Ashrone, sighing the agreement to form the Southron League. Although obscure at the momment, the true reason behind the formation of Southron League was to unify the South into an army to crush the North. The Silwerian Empire, although strong and powerful, was not invulnerable at the time. Tensions from provinces such as Cape Alvadir and Eledea exist, mainly from the Kingslanders, whose kingdom was conquered by the Silwerians 20 years ago. The Kingslanders are unsatisfied with the Silwerian rule due to unfair treatment received and several unchallenged crimes conducted by Silwerian occupants. WIth this knowledge, Abeouron purchased goods and weapons from the Pyrhaluki Draiders, and sent them to Tarthogas One-Eye, former military commander under High King Kaden of Kingsland. Abeouron also sent several Pyrhaluki warships and employed the help of Pyrhaluki Draiderlord Jarem Beryah to help the Kingslanders in starting a rebellion against the Silwerian Empire. Lord Belthazar Vethora, the Head of House Vethora was visisted by Abeouron in Year 324, afterward he greatly increased armaments import into the Vethora territories, to build an army in support of Abeouron. Belthazar also contacted several Silwerian lords in an effort to destroy the empire in support of Abeouron. However, the plot was discovered and quenched by Silwerian inquisitor Logad Hehmal in Year 327, although Belthazar was able to escape accusations due to paying off the inquisitor and framing the other lords. 'Phase One' 'Rebellion in Kingsland' Under Jarem Beryah, the Draiders successfully smuggled the equipments to Tarthogas One-Eye, who later launched the rebellion by taking the city of Hanspan on 91 Coldwin 334. Tarthogas, in support of High King Kaden's orphaned son Rayne gained support throughout the Kingsland, the Kingslander army grew stronger and stronger as it makes its way to Alvatae. Krysen Jillans, the Silwerian governor of Cape Alvaidr was shocked at the loss of Hanspan and due to fear for Tarthogas' army, he stripped all civil rights from the Kingslander, locking them up in Alvatae's stockades, which eventually caused a backfire when the citizens revolted against Krysen, driving him out of the city in 108 Coldwin 334, opening the gate of Alvatae to Rayne and Tarthogas who encountered little to none resistance from Kingslander garrison in the west. Krysen Jillans fled to Rivaenali, a grand fortress at the intersection of Karriva. Krysen joined force with the Andragoshi commander Barreus Polanya stationed there, preparing the forces to face the Kingslanders. He sent out letter to the Karsver lord in Cerbyne and also received reinforcement from the lords in Westreach. However, Krysen was betrayed by the Karsver. On 10 Lifesong 335, the Kingslander won a crushing defeat against the Andragoshi and Silwerian forces at Karriva, forcing the Andragoshi and Silwerians into retreat. Krysen Jillans was slain in this battle and Barrues Polanya later died due to fatal wound. After this battle, Rivaenali was captured by the Kingslanders. Tarthogas then called all the Kingslanders to attend the crowning ceremony of High King Rayne, and the re-establishment of "Dyvael vaes Alvadir", or the Kingsland Dominion. A declaration of friendship between Kingsland and Breakspear Isles was also announceed in the ceremony. After the crowning on 15 Lifesong 345, Tarthogas organised his army to drive out the remaining resistance in Cape Alvadir. On 39 Lifesong 345, Tarthogas drove the last of major Silwerian and Andragoshi resistance out from Kingsland in Battle of Kadenhall. 'Vethora's Betrayal' Upon receiving the news of the rebellion in Kingsland and the defeat of Silwerian and Andragoshi forces at the Karrir, Hargax Sarmell, the Lord and Governor of Katrasten sent urgent letters to Lord Pordan Dervok and Belthazar Vethora. Hargax asked in the letters for their assistance in quenching the rebellion while sending an army of 5,000 men along with supplies to meet up with the Vethora army and Dervok army at Rodi's Port where they will take the sea route to Kingsland. The Silwerian forces from Katrasten never reached Cape Alvadir however, as Belthazar Vethora who had allied himself with Abeouron, attacked the Dervok and Sarmell armies at Rodi's Port, at the same time securing their foothold in Katrasten. The Sarmell and other lesser lords quickly retaliated but they were no match for Belthazar's well-prepared elite. By the end of Sunpride in Year 335, Belthazar captured most of northern Katrasten connecting to his former Grant. Belthazar later met the Kingslander in Kadenhall, where he proposed an alliance between the two factions, acting as the northern allies of Abeouron who would lead his Southron army up north soon. When Taygerayd's army finally came into the Silwerian realm, Belthazar and the Vethora army fought the Silwerians of Katrasten, distracting them from attacking the Southrons with Barold Ferrdin. In Year 337, Belthazar had the last of Sarmell member burned in his fortress, claiming the rest of Katrasen. Belthazar declared the formation of the Kingdom of Vethora, himself the first king of the new kingdom. In Year 338, Belthazar and Tarthogas' army cornered Rothur Kaynice and the Second Legion on the Lorrenfield. After the famous Battle of Lorrenfield, Rothur Kaynice is routed and had to fled back to Anboros with the scattered men of the Second Legion. 'Westreach Crisis' In Year 336, Tarthogas One-Eye and the Kingslanders set out to conquer the western regions of the Silwerian Empire to fulfill his promise to Abeouron. The defenseless Silwerians were quickly defeated by the Kingslanders and there were little to no reinforcement as most of the Westreach Lords were defeated in the Battle of the Karrir and the Silwerian armies in Katrasten were fighting the Vethora traitors. In order to prevent Tarthogas from advancing, Emperor Dembur the Twelfth sent Rothur Kaynice and the Second Legion to Westreach in order to stop the Kingslander offensive. Though Tarthogas had a larger number of troops than Rothur, but the inexperienced soldiers were unable to defeat the elite Legionaires of the Second Legion. In Year 338, Tarthogas fought Rothur Kaynice in the Battle of Lorrenfield with the help of Belthazar Vethora's army. After routing Rothur Kaynice and his second legion, Tarthogas took the rest of Westreach with east. However Tarthogas took a crossbow bolt in the chest and died shortly after, ending the Kingslander offensive furthur into Silwerian territories as other commanders were opposed to the idea of continue fighting the Silwerians. 'Southreac'h Theatre 'Borderland Campaign' By the end of Year 335, Taygerayd Octawin, the Supreme Commander of the Southron League formed by Abeouron himself finally launched his attack on the Silwerian Borderland, engaging in battle with the Borderland Outriders. Taygerayd Octawin and the vast Southron League easily crushed the outriders which had significantly fewer numbers than the Southrons. In less than 30 days, Taygerayd captured the fortified castle of Borderwatch which is the headquarter of Borderland Outriders. Taygerayd and other Southron commanders swiftly took other parts of Borderland swiftly now that the Outriders are without commanding body. In Sunpride, Year 336, Taygerayd's Southron League had taken all of Borderland and ready to invade the Silwerian Lowland. Even though the Silwerian Empire was already aware of Abeouron's involvement in causing the rebellion in Kingsland and the seeming ally with treachous Vethora family, the Silwerian armies were not able to reach the Borderland in time due to unprepared for the war and unable to mobilize a force large enough to fight the Southron league. Knowing that its impossible to stop the Southron advance, Emperor Dembur the Twelfth had the First Legion moved to Lowland, preparing for defensive against the Southron League. 'War in the Lowland' After Borderland had fallen to the Southron offensive, Taygerayd Octawin and his vast legion launched attack on the Silwerian Lowland after crossing the Earthscar with the help of Abeouron's sorcery. Though Barold Ferrdin was expecting the Southrons to attack Lowland but never expected them to be able to cross the Earthscar and attacked through Southreach instead of fighting their way through Claedesh or taking the sea route to Katrasten. Barold who had armies stationed in Claedesh and Katrasten was unprepared for the attack from Southreach, Taygerayd was able to capture several castles and towns in Southreach before Barold can move his army to meet him directly on battlefield. In Year 337, Barold Ferrdin and the main army of First Legion fought Taygerayd's Southron League in the Battle of Malagrett, the battle was won by the Southrons due to the Sorcerers within the Southron army. Barold Ferrdin himself was slain in the battle by black magic. After the battle, the Silwerian armies in the Lowland either retreat into the Heartland or fight on independantly against the Southrons. Lord Malkon Eldrawyn was one of the main leaders and had successfully defeated several Southron armies using the method of guriella warfare. In Year 339, Taygerayd launched attack on Anboros, the last region in the Lowland for Southrons to conquer. In this year, Emperor Dembur the Twelfth, due to old age and illness died in the sickbed after receiving the news of Taygerayd rounding his force near Anboros. His young daughter Serah Aurwynma succeed him as Empress Serah the First. Without enough number to stop the Southrons, the region of Anboros is taken by the Southrons. Taygerayd's goal is plain to see: The capital city of Silwerian Empire, Kymir, which is in the Heartland Region. 'Eastreach Theatre' 'Victory in Claedesh' In Year 338, Taygerayd sent an army to conquer the eastern region of the Silwerian Empire, Claedesh. The invaders were successful in early movement against the Silwerians but were repelled soon after Jervon Ferrdin started using Emberfire, a weapon that Barold Ferrdin brought from Kingsland when he was fighting there 20 years ago. In Year 340, the Silwerian army routed the Southron forces in the Battle of Guthale's Passage. The battle ensured the defeat of Southron invader in the Claedesh region and secured the eastern passage into the Silwerian Heartland. The victory in Claedesh was considered the most important part in the Silwerian victory as it ensured that the Silwerian Empire would not be attacked at the same time from the West, South and East. 'Phase Two ' 'Westreach Theatre' 'War in the Andragoshi Lands' In Year 336, High King Rayneron led his army into Kingdom of Andrago from the Karrir. The Andragoshi, still recovering from the war with the Empire Bay marines were unable to stop the Kingslanders. Rayneron quickly took Cerbyne, Blue Corner and other former Kingsland territories taken by the Andragoshi 20 years ago. In Year 337, Rayneron captured the Andragoshi capital of Andrarett and burned the city to the ground. King Darven Marcellus was slain by the Kingslander as he tried to flee from the city. After taking Andrarett, Rayneron pushed north into the Partholic Mountains, battling the Andraogshi as they advance. In Year 338, Rayneron was shocked receiving the news of Taygerayd's death which put him in deep grief. The High King opposed the suggestions of his advisors, ordering the troops to turn back, wanting to attack the Silwerian Empire immediately in order to avenge Tarthogas' death. Rayneron was however stopped by Prince Arator Marcellus at the Partholic Terrace, where the young prince defeated Rayneron and personally slain the High King on the battlefield. After Rayneron's death, the Kingslanders in Andrago continued to fight the Andragoshi under the command of Aewyn Karsver. In Year 341, Arator Marcellus defeated Aewyn Karsver in the Battle of Raynerett near the ruins of Andrarett. Aewyn himself was captured by the Andraogshi army and imprisoned. After the battle, the Andragoshi started taking back its former territories under the newly crowned King Arator but the process was slow as most of the Andragoshi soldiers were killed when the Kingslander invaded. In Year 344, King Arator successfully expelled all Kingslander armies from Andrago after three years of battles within the Kingdom of Andrago. Arator started training militia and storing supplies, ready to take the fight into Kingsland. 'Katrasten Conflict' 'Kymiran Theatre' 'Heartland Campaign' 'Northreach Theatre' 'Vethora's Plot' 'Phase Three ' 'Westreach Theatre' 'Reclaimation Campaign in the West' 'Southreach Theatre' 'Reclaimation Campaign in the South' 'Sapphire Theatre' 'Breakspear Isles Invasion'